Divine Intervention
Divine Intervention is the twelfth episode of Salvation Quest. Summary "Auntie Christine is on a campaign to ruin the morals of Grandshire; the Crusaders have to win the town back." Plot The episode begins with TJ and his family relaxing in front of the TV. The news is playing; a story runs about a woman named Christine Pumila who has recently taken to protesting what she considers to be "enemies of science." TJ rolls his eyes as he recognizes his Auntie Christine, and groans that he'll probably have to do something about her protests. TJ calls the other Crusaders, Shelley and Jimmy, and they meet up in order to go find Auntie Christine. To their surprise, they find a large crowd gathered around a podium at which she is speaking. As the sees the children arrive, she points to them, declaring that they are the ones responsible for having her kicked out of her home and losing her job, all in the name of Christianity. The crowd boos and hisses at the Crusaders, and TJ tries to defend himself by saying all of the bad things that his aunt did to deserve those things. People in the crowd call him a liar, and the Crusaders are chased away from the crowd. The Crusaders regroup, flustered and surprised from the support that Auntie Christine was receiving. TJ insists that they ought to print out flyers describing why Auntie Christine shouldn't be trusted. Shelley doubts that this will work, but they go ahead with the plan anyways. As the Crusaders hand out flyers, they receive lots of animosity from the fans of Auntie Christine. People stand around them and tell everyone they give a flyer to that the children are liars who are determined on destroying a poor woman's life. TJ shouts back at them, saying that they're the ones who are the liars. A shouting match breaks out between TJ and one of Christine's fans, and Shelley pulls TJ away and forces the Crusaders to abandon their flyer strategy. Shelley tells the Crusaders that the reason that method didn't work is because they're trying to do the same thing that Auntie Christine is already doing; trying to get people to scorn their target. Instead, Shelley says, what they must do is champion a cause that is better than Auntie Christine's and make people pay attention. TJ realizes the error of his ways, and the Crusaders get to work on a platform to counter Christine's. The next day, the Crusaders are out in the town square with a big banner that says "Heaven Bound," opposite to a rally that Auntie Christine is holding. Shelley speaks first, declaring that Jesus's love is unlike anything else and that it won't only reward you in this life, but for eternity. Then Jimmy speaks, saying that God has provided for him all of his life and that anyone is able to receive his love. Finally, TJ speaks, proclaiming that all they want is for the maximum amount of people to feel God's love and experience eternal life. Auntie Christine notices the attention that they're drawing and says that the Crusaders are lying little sneaks. The audience is moved by the sincerity of the children, and then start to doubt Auntie Christine's claims. Christine continues to say cruel things about the kids, and her audience starts to turn away from her. Eventually, her microphone is shut off, leaving her yelling pointlessly at a completely empty space. After her mic is cut, a bright flash of light emanates from the town center, indicating that Christine has been defeated. After their speeches, the Crusaders are thanked by the audience for teaching them the truth of God. The person who was arguing with TJ earlier comes up and apologizes to him, saying that it's hard to know who to trust. TJ reassures him that he can always trust the Lord, and the episode ends as they shake hands. Gallery ss43.png ss44.png ss45.png ss46.png